princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Muga no Kyōchi
Muga no Kyōchi ' and the three doors behind it- Hyaku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami (Pinnacle of Hard Work), Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami (Pinnacle of Great Wisdom), and Teni Muhō no Kiwami (Pinnacle of Perfection), are renowned states in the world of the Prince of Tennis. Explanation and Limitation '''Muga no Kyōchi '(English translation: State of Self Actualization, VIZ Manga:Selfless State) is a state where a person has surpasses his/her limit and starts to copy and execute techniques that he/she has seen or experienced in a random pattern. When it is first activated, the person in question does not realize that they have entered Muga no Kyōchi. Users of Muga no Kyōchi *Nanjirō Echizen' *'Kunimitsu Tezuka' *'Chitose Senri' *'Ryoma Echizen' *'Yukimura Seiichi' *'Kirihara Akaya' (manga only) *'Genichirō Sanada' *'Kintarou Tooyama' *'Kevin Smith' (Anime only) Users of Muga no Kyouchi without attaining it *'Munehiro Kabaji' *'Masaharu Niō' The Three Doors of Muga Hyaku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami (Pinnacle of Hard Work) Hyakku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami in action.jpg|Tezuka using Hyakku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami. Pinnacle of Hard Work.jpg|Ryoma using Hyakku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami Muga no Kyouchi.jpg|Tezuka using Pinnacle of Hard Work One of Muga no Kyōchi's 3 doors, it concentrates all of the energy of Muga no Kyōchi into different parts of his body, increasing the capabilities of that body part. Tezuka's version allows him to focus the Hyaku Ren's energy into his left arm, preventing the immense loss of stamina caused by the Muga release, and giving him the ability to return balls with twice the strength, or spin, that they were hit with. What makes Tezuka's Hyaku Ren possible is the Tezuka Zone. Echizen's Hyaku Ren uses his One-Footed Split Step to transfer the Hyaku Ren's energy to the different parts of his body instantly. Users of Hyaku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami (Pinnacle of Hard Work): *'Kunimitsu Tezuka' *'Ryoma Echizen' *'Munehiro Kabaji' (Copied From Tezuka) *'Niō Masaharu' (Copied From Tezuka Using 'Illusion) Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami (Pinnacle of Great Wisdom) Tezuka using Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami.jpg|Tezuka using Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami Chitose's Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami.jpg|Chitose using Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami One of Muga no Kyōchi's 3 doors and a singles-only technique. The user gains the ability to foresee and predict the number of shots needed for a point. It could be that Saiki Kanpatsu is gained after overcoming a physical disability, like how Hyakuren Jitoku is obtained after hard work. Chitose lost sight in one eye. Tezuka injured his shoulder and elbow and went into rehabilation. Echizen had lost his memory Users of Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami (Pinnacle of Great Wisdom): *Chitose Senri' *'Kunimitsu Tezuka' *'Ryoma Echizen' *'Masaharu Niō' (as shown at the Nationals when impersonating Tezuka) Teni Muhō no Kiwami (Pinnacle of Perfection) This is a final door of Muga no Kyōchi 3 doors. According to Nanjirō, everyone is in Teni Muhō the very first time they play tennis. A player loses it as he becomes too preoccupied with winning and losing. It can be regained when he forsakes the outcome of the match and is simply having fun playing tennis. Users of Teni Muhō no Kiwami (Pinnacle of Perfection): *'Ryoma Echizen' *'Nanjirō Echizen' *'Tezuka Kunimitsu' *'Kintarou Tooyama' *'Oni Jūjirō ''' Samurai Eye The original anime series equivalent of Muga no Kyōchi is Samurai Eye, which is the basic Muga no Kyōchi without its three doors. Trivia *Yukimura and Nanjiro are yet to be seen actually activating Muga no Kyōchi; however, it is widely known that both have attained it. *Tooyama Kintaro is the only known player able to attain Muga no Kyouchi's final door Teni Muhou no Kiwami without ever attaining Muga no Kyouchi or being able to open any of its other doors. However, Jujiro Oni also achieves Teni Muhou no Kiwami, though whether he was able to open any the other doors of Muga no Kyouchi prior is unknown. *Oni Jujiro is the first high schooler, from the manga, that has obtained Ten’i Muhō No Kiwami (The Pinnacle of Perfection). *Tezuka Kunimitsu and Ryoma Echizen are the only players to have been seen to attain all three doors of Muga no Kyōchi, in both the anime and manga. Category:Techniques Category:Auras Category:States